Sal
Also known as King Sal the Dragon, is the protagonist in Book of Dragons: Tainted Blood… Tainted Blood Sal is the only child and son of Ifrit; the God of Flames, and a demon named Lilith. He is a demi-god which has served his father for a long time until he was tasked by Ifrit to gather all the “Clans” in one Kingdom. Alongside with his friend and companion, Sad the Silent Storm, they do the task that Ifrit have given. Sal was a very enthusiastic person which takes lightly all the problems. But he has always thought of her mother of who she is, because he didn’t have any idea or chance to meet her. Sal along the story didn’t fear any god except the God of Chaos and Discord; Susano-O. It was the first fear that Sal ever tasted and so he fled leaving his companion alone. Sal met Lilith but he didn’t have any idea that she was his mother. Same thing to Lilith and so along the story they fall in love and made their appearance at the final defense of Lawcia against Susano-O. Sal was the reason of that victory but he later fled again under the eyes of Ifrit. Ifrit doubted Sal, he seeks him and later Judgment hinted where Sal is and it was revealed that Sal stood a family with Lilith. With great disgust, Ifrit killed Lilith while Sal and his children was away and confronted Sal of the truth. Due that Ifrit can’t take the agony and same time, regret of Sal, he promised Sal divinity over the Kings of the World and promised his children to be written in history. Sal upon the council of the kings and gods, declared a new universal law that any mortals should apply surnames so that there will be no more events that will happen like what happened to him. Dark Years 15 Years after the event of Tainted Blood, Sal appeared as King Sal the Dragon. He was a known Monarch and holds the title “Hero of Lawcia”. That same thing is the reason why Sad stood his own kingdom and wage war on Sal. But Sal didn’t take advantage of Sad’s weakness. His kingdom, the Sal Kingdom, only guides their own territories and the other kingdoms. Until Rian the Snake was introduced by Saint Ogal Valentine to him. Sal saw himself to Rian, a lowly bounty hunter yet with utmost talents in war. And so, he tested and blessed Rian with all he can. Until, Sal was ordered again by his father to give Sad a lesson from his massacre of his own people, the Nocturnes. Sal used Rian to take his own shoes but unknowingly, Sal bet Ifrit that if Rian can successfully accomplish what he was tasked for, Rian’s own 20 men against the whole army of Sad Kingdom, he will make him the new king of Sal Kingdom. Ifrit deal with it but in exchange to make another universal law that “No Clan members shall be married to any other clan members, or external marriage”. Seven years later, the war was over, Sal Kingdom was victorious but there’s no news of the whereabouts of Rian. Another year later, Rian came back carrying the skulls of the 21 Generals of Sad Kingdom in a party renouncing his death. Sal was surprised and so he wrote his last will that Rian was to be the new king after he died. But later, Prince William Ashflame, his youngest son, came back and murdered him. The advisors of the Kingdom told the king’s plans to his oldest son, Prince Edward Red Dragon about Rian. Because of great envy, hate and, lack of trust to Rian, Edward didn’t agree on the last will of his father and so he remade the last will and it was Edward was to step on the throne. Fifteen Years later, Edward regret of remaking his father’s last will. He felt like a traitor to his own father’s accord. And so, knowing Siv Valentine is Rian’s son from his own little sister, Princess Wilhelmina Crimsonwing, he made his last will that it will be Siv who will be the next King of Sal Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Mortals